youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
✿ham
NOTE: This article has been borrowed from Utaite wiki. Credit goes to them for making it originally. |songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = wish |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = ✿ham |othernameinfo = |aka = ღ ℒ ỉ y ღ hamxham Lily Chen (real name)Description on her Chinese sing and dance cover of "galaxias!" |country = United States |birthday = 09|month = 11|&year = 1995|ref = Her deviantART |status = Active |year = 2010-present |YTusername = SirHamnet |YTusername2 = hamxham88 |YT2info = old |YTusername3 = xloveinyou |YT3info = non-Japanese |NNDuserpageID = 18332457 |mylistID1 = 24494411 |partner = Ankoku, Poucet, Kali, Hakubai, Lucy, Rimi, JubyPhonic, Wenzi, Kiyoshi |otheractivity = mixing, animating, cosplaying }} ✿ham is a Youtaite with a husky, smooth voice. She usually sings in a masculine voice, making her a ryouseirui; however, she can sing equally well in a higher tone. Her versatile ability ranges from her Shingeki no Kyojin parody cover of a Frozen song entitled "Do You Want to Kill Some Titans?" where she sings in the voices of both a young boy and a teenage boy, to her English cover of "magnet" where she sings in a mature woman's voice. She usually duets with Ankoku, another ryouseirui, making the collaboration base "hans". ✿ham mostly sings VOCALOID songs but she has also sung songs affiliated with the RPG games Ib and Mad Father, such as her parody on "Mozaik Role", her English "Ib -again-" or her characters themes for which she wrote her own fanmade lyrics. For instance "Aya's theme", "Maria's Theme" or "Garry's theme". Many of those rank very high being some of her most famous songs. She has sung in Japanese, English and Chinese and is fluent in the two latter, being Chinese American and having written translyrics in both languages. She has demonstrated her talents of singing, mixing, writing translyrics and even dancing in her Chinese dance cover of "galaxias!". Her most popular solo cover is her English cover of "Ookami wa Akazukin no Koi wo Shita", for which she wrote the translyrics, with over 236K views as of April 2014. Her old YouTube account was hamxham88. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. ZAKhoriss (2010.09.20) # "SPiCa" feat. Sora no Chorus (2010.12.31) # "Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket!" feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.02.23) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (2011.03.12) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.04.19) # "Blue Bird" feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.07.30) # "Blue Bird" -Short Acapella ver.- feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.08.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. ✿ham and Kagamine Len (2011.09.04) # "Weekday" feat. Sora no Chorus (2011.10.11) # "orange" (2011.12.25) # "Aitai" (2012.01.01) # "Pero Pero" (2012.01.01) # "Kagaribito" (2012.01.09) # "eat me" -English ver.- (2012.01.15) # "To You" -English ver.- (2012.01.19) # "Domino Taoshi" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.01.24) # "Domino Taoshi" -Rap ver.- (2012.01.26) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.02.03) # "Melancholic" -English Crack ver.- (2012.02.03) # "Answer: World is Mine" (2012.02.07) # "The Bird That Crossed Stars" -English ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Shinpakusuu#0822" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.15) # "Hysteria" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.02.25) # "Crimson" feat. Cherri, Choco, ✿ham, Irini, Kuroshin, Pi, Rimi and Shiroko (2012.02.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Sake, Noki, choco, miyu, Kali, Kerii, AndoryuNii, Janice, Kori, ✿ham and Cherri (2012.03.01) # "Nape of the Neck" feat. Cherri, Choco, ✿ham, Irini, Sake, Pi, Rimi and Shiroko (2012.03.02) # "SPICE!" -ShounenT's rap ver.- (2012.03.04) # "Hysteria" -English ver.- (2012.03.10) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.03.21) # "Love of a Hundred Years" -English ver.- (2012.03.23) # "Perfect Crime" feat. ✿ham and Kali (2012.03.25) # "Hello/How Are You/Calc." -mashup- (2012.04.02) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic derp ver.- (2012.04.05) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.07) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" -Short ver.- (2012.04.24) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (chorus) (2012.05.12) # "Scissorhands" (2012.05.15) # "Cat Food" feat. ✿ham, Shiroko, Ankoku, Gin, Amour, Menolly, Ying, Rimi and Nanami (2012.05.27) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ✿ham and Minny (2012.06.08) # "Senbonzakura" -Piano Ballad Arrange- (2012.06.09) # "ReAct" (2012.06.17) # "Jitter Doll" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.06.20) # "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Hetalia: Axis Powers theme) -China ver.- feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.06.20) # "Nameless Song" -English ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Frequencies" -English ver.- (collab) (2012.06.24) # "Re: Natsu ni Sarishi, Kimi wo Omofu" (Re: Leave in Summer, Yet You're In my Fluffthoughts) (2012.06.29) # "Ishifuro" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.07.04) # "Kagerou Days" -piano arrange- (2012.07.07) # "First Love Academy" -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Moza(Ib) Roll" -English ver.- (Parody of "Mozaik Role") (2012.07.16) # "BadBye" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" -Piano arrange- (2012.07.22) # "Jenga" -English acoustic arrange- (2012.07.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.02) # "Hamigination Forest" (Parody of "Souzou Forest") (2012.08.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Interviewer piano ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Secret Base ~Kimiga Kure ta Mono~" feat. Nanami, ✿ham, Karo, Nyanko, Cherri, Nao, Tohru, NamiKya, rachie and Shuuji (2012.08.25) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. nanami, Shiroko, Jinhii, Skylark, Tohru, JenniDi, ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.27) # "Superhero" (2012.09.03) # "Ai Kotoba" (2012.09.11) # "Black Board" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, Candy, iøn+, Skylark, Leeks, miyu, AME, Mai, Stella, Kaddi and Rimi (2012.09.11) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English piano ver.- (2012.10.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ankoku, ✿ham, CaramelCher, Kali, NiNa, and Ying (2012.10.15) # "Tako Luka ★ Maguro Fever" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2012.10.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. ✿ham, Ankoku, mody and Rimi (2012.10.29) # "Hello Again" -English/French duet ver.- feat. ✿ham and Poucet (2012.11.05) # "Melody in the Sky" feat. ✗Project LTTR (2012.11.10) # "WAVE" (2012.11.16) # "I See the Light" (Tangled song) -preview- (2012.12.02) # "I See the Light" (Tangled song) (2012.12.02) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic P (2012.12.21) # "ERROR" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.12.25) # "S.O.L.O" (Skip Beat! OP) -Engilsh TV size- (2012.12.25) # "THAT XX" (G-Dragon song) -Chinese ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Little Traveler -English ver.- (2012.12.30) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.01.02) # "Setsuna Trip" -Piano ver.- feat. ✿ham and rimi (2013.01.04) # "Ib -again-" -English ver.- (2013.01.13) # "Ookami wa Akazukin no Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Riding Hood) -English ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Justice Breaker" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.01.19) # "Maria's Theme - Loyalty" (2013.01.27) # "+REVERSE" feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.02.05) # "galaxias!" -English ver.- (2013.02.18) # "galaxias!" -Chinese Sing & Dance ver.- (2013.02.18) # "Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashou ka" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.03.02) # "Mahou no Kagami" (Magic Mirror) -English ver.- (2013.03.12) # "Rockbell" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Ankoku and Pi (2013.03.16) # "Route Sphere" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2013.04.04) # "Mukai Kaze" -English ver.- (Maouyuu Maou Yuusha OP) (2013.04.05) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -English ver.- (2013.04.08) # "Lie" (2013.04.13) # "Mugen" feat. Magni♚Regni and Vanistiana (2013.05.18) #"Gossip" -English ver.- (2013.05.20) #"Campanella" -English Itikura remix ver- feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.06.13) # "Emotion & Reason" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2013.06.21) #"Aru Bakeneko no Koi Monogatari" (A Certain Bakeneko's Love Story) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) #"virgin suicides" -English ver.- (2013.07.01) #"WAVE" -English ver.- (2013.07.10) #"Kimi ga Kimi ga" -English ver.- (2013.07.22) #"Reboot" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, Rimi, and Cher (2013.07.28) #"Loyalty to Yaoi" (Parody of "Maria's Theme") (2013.08.06) #"Stand By You" (Loyalty) -Mikasa ver.- (2013.08.08) # "magenta" feat. ✿ham and Lucy (2013.08.08) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.08.14) # "Mikasa's Theme - A Dream I Cannot See" (2013.08.19) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Seasons Song) -Mashup with "Hirari, Hirari", "Akahitoha", "Tsugai Kogarashi" & "Yume to Sakura"- feat. ✿ham and Lucy (2013.08.25) # "Attack on Dust" (Parody of "Guren no Yumiya") (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.25) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. ✿ham and Lucy (2013.09.16) # "Al Tarf" (2013.10.10) # "Alice" (2013.10.11) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Aqua, Riso, and Yuna (2013.11.09) # "1/6 -out of the gravity-" -Ark Attack mix- (2013.12.02) # "Jougen no Tsuki" -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Busamen Documentary" (Ugly Guy Documentary) -English ver.- (2013.12.25) # "magnet" -English Anniversary ver.- (2014.01.03) # "Do You Want to Kill Some Titans?" (Parody of Frozen song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?") (2014.01.09) # "letter song" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, Cola and Rimi (2014.01.16) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -English Piano ver.- (2014.01.24) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Phantom Thieves Peter & Jenny) -English ver.- (2014.02.05) # "Märchen Kareshi to Märchen Kanojo" (Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend) -English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kouhaku Manjakusha" -English ver.- (2014.03.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) -English ver.- (2014.03.17) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) feat. iøn+, sabi, Mari, Chahan, ✿ham, Ginz, and PANDA (2014.03.30) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2014.03.31) # "Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashou ka" (Shall we Talk of the Old Days?) (2014.04.23) # "soundless voice" -English ver.- (2014.05.25) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) -English Piano ver.- (2014.06.02) # "Proof of Life" -English ver.- (2014.06.27) # "Starduster" (13 singer collab) (2014.07.12) # "Kuusou Mythology" feat. Juicy! (2014.07.13) # "Daia no Hana" feat. Juicy! (2014.08.09) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) -English ver.- feat. Lucy and ✿ham (2014.08.18) # "Aa, Subarishiki Nyansei" -English ver.- (2014.09.02) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) -English ver.- (2014.10.18) # "Hello Laughter" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Rosa, Matti, JenniDi, and ✿ham (2014.10.22) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) -English ver.- feat. Jayn, JoyDreamer, ✿ham, and Lucy (2014.10.31) # "ReACT" feat. Juicy! (2014.11.17) # "eye-water" (Shingeki no Kyojin OST) (2014.11.22) # "Let It Go" -Shingeki no Kyojin parody ver.- (2014.11.29) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) -English ver.- (2014.12.23) # "Endless Wedge" -English ver.- (2014.12.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2015.01.05) # "AGAINST THE WORLD" (Entry of the School of Chorus Battle) feat. GLC:R18 (2015.02.09) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) -English ver.- (2015.02.14) # "Invisible" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and ✿ham (2015.03.09) # "My Secret" (Entry of the School of Chorus Battle) (Kaichou wa Maid-sama OP) feat. GLC:R18 (2015.03.22) # "Smile Again" -English ver.- feat. Lucy and ✿ham (2015.03.23) # "Seijatachi" (Saints) (Tokyo Ghoul ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Cendrillon" -English ver.- (2015.05.08) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (Entry of the School of Chorus Battle) feat. GLC:R18 (2015.05.11) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) -English ver.- (2015.05.20) # "Twitter" -English ver.- (2015.06.03) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.06.05) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.06.06) # "Sen no Tsubasa" (Re: Hamatora OP) feat. HЭX (2015.06.19) # "Perfect Crime" (Entry of J-Pop Idol 2015) feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2015.06.21) # "VOCALO HOLIC" feat. Callipygian Tale and Chorus of Sexy People (2015.06.21) # "Fairytale" feat. HЭX (2015.07.30) # "Ame ga Fureba" (If It Rains) feat. ✿ham, Lyrratic, and Raphie (2015.09.21) # "Promise" -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2015.12.11) # "Itsuka, Cinderella ga" (Someday, My Cinderella Will Come) (2015.12.30) # "Itsuka, Cinderella ga" (Someday, My Cinderella Will Come) -English ver.- (2016.01.07) # "Pirate F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) -English ver.- (2016.01.20) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Everything Stays" (Adventure Time song) feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Ankoku, Acca, and Ion (2016.03.16) # "Tómur" feat. Chorus of Sexy People (2016.05.10) # "Shinzou Connect" feat. Juice☆POP! (2016.06.27) # "Mistletoe ~Tensei no Yadorigi~" (Mistletoe ~Tree of Reincarnation~) -English ver.- (2016.07.08) # "GLIDE" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and feb (2016.08.10) # "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham, roux♪, Froggie, 小さな, Zoozbuh, Razzy, Lucy, JoyDreamer, RO☆D, and 鳥子 (2016.12.10) # "Jailbreak" -English ver.- (2017.01.02) # "Charles" -English ver.- (2017.05.01) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her channel name was derived from the name of Shakespeare's son, Hamnet.Her YouTube about page * Her first inspirations were che:Sakurai, Hitori, Usa and 96neko, and she is influenced by che:Sakurai, 96neko and Valshe. * She used Badaax Condenser USB microphone with a homemade pop-filter. * She speaks in English, Chinese, a bit Japanese and a bit French. * She records in Audacity and mix with Audition 3.0. * Her videos are made with Sony Vegas 9.0. * She plays the piano.Her Facebook about page * She has been hinted to be a fujoshi with her parody of "Loyalty" * She loves Shingeki no Kyojin, particularly Eren Jaeger and the pairing Ereri.Her tumblr description * She occasionally cosplays; some characters she has cosplayed include Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura and Shogun Susanoo from Crusaders Quest.Her Facebook page * She and Lucy won first place at J-Pop Summit 2015's idol competition with their duet of Perfect Crime.Her Facebook post about J-Pop Summit They returned to J-Pop Idol 2016 as judges. J-Pop Idol 2016 info * She might be in a relationship with someone called Eren? Their ship is called "Green eggs and Ham" * She graduated from Wellesley College in June 2016 with degrees in math and computer science.Her Facebook post about graduating External Links * Soundcloud * FanFiction * deviantART * Facebook * tumblr. Category:Female Youtaites Category:Ryouseirui Category:On Utaite Wiki